Poison link
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: — Sorano — dijo ensanchando más la sonrisa, — te gusta. • — Ella no me gusta pero esta buena — explicó • — Ella tenía una hermana menor — la interrumpió — todos creemos que se la recuerdas. • — Cuando tú te tires al sirenito de hielo. — Me lo tirare pronto — informó y ambos rieron esta vez. • Este OS participa en el reto "Citas a ciegas" del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.
**Creí que no iba a terminar esto pero lo logre *-* debo decir que Cobra/Erick no era mi personaje ideal para este reto pero random-sama hablo y dijo que él y pos tuvo que ser. No soy shipper del Cobra x Meredy -aunque no me importa leerlos- a mi me parecen más Brotp así que este OS es Brotp.**

 **En fin, lo demás lo diré en las notas al final.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: **"Citas a ciegas"** del Foro **Grandes Juegos mágicos**

.

* * *

.

Suspiro por enésima vez en el día, aun no comprendía cómo es que Sorano la había convencido para salir. Normalmente la albina pasaba de ella, solo le dirigía la palabra para lo estrictamente necesario; aun cuando había puesto todo su empeño en llevarse bien con ella.

Quizá era por eso que, cuando le había soltado la escueta invitación a cenar solas — como si fueran amigas de toda la vida —, había aceptado casi de inmediato.

De igual modo, se preguntaba el porqué de su repentino interés en su relación. Era extraño pues aun con los demás ex miembros de Oración Seis, se mostraba reticente a pasar tiempo en su compañía.

Se dijo entonces que podía preguntarle directamente durante la cena, en vez de quedarse a media calle pensando en respuestas que bien podrían no ser ciertas. Así que sin esperar más tiempo entro al elegante restaurante.

.

* * *

.

Se preguntó cómo es que había terminado en medio de aquel asunto.

Primero Sorano se había plantado en su habitación solo para pedirle — ordenarle — llevar una carta sospechosa a un mago que solo conocía vista y cuando le preguntó el motivo por el que debía hacer tal cosa, la mujer comenzó con una sarta de palabrerías que le provocaron un dolor de oídos.

Acepto solo para que se callara.

Después, había tenido que entregar la maldita carta, cosa que le llevo casi una hora puesto que la maldita ciudad donde vivía el destinatario no era precisamente el mejor lugar para pasar desapercibido.

Por tanto, había tenido que aguardar hasta que el mago creador de hielo estuviera solo. Hubiera podido dejarle la carta sin presentarse ante él, pero si en algo había insistido la Aguria era que tenía que dársela personalmente y de no hacerlo, seguramente tendría que aguantar otro de sus berrinches, cosa que no se le antojaba.

Solo que el único inconveniente había sido que al verlo el bastado había intentado atacarlo, obviamente había esquivado el golpe pero tuvo que evadir muchos más hasta que el testarudo pudo comprender que solo estaba ahí para entregarle algo.

Una vez la carta estuvo en las manos de su destinatario quiso marcharse, sin embargo, el albino le detuvo para devolverle lo recién entregado. Pudo oírlo, su pensamiento hacía Sorano y el porqué no iba a hacer lo que —imaginaba— estaba escrito en el papel.

Lo tomo de vuelta, solo porque quería irse y ver la cara de su compañera cuando le dijera que la habían rechazado. Y así lo hizo.

Solo que no había podido evitar leer el contenido de la carta misteriosa que Sorano había escrito. Al final sonrió, por lo rebuscado del plan de la maga.

Por la hora del día, supuso que todo debía ir marchando conforme a lo que la albina había planeado — claro que sin la participación del mago de Lamia —.

Su sonrisa se ensancho más, una plan se formo en su mente y no podía esperar a restregárselo en la cara a Sorano.

.

* * *

.

Casi escupió el agua recién bebida al ver quien sería su "cita".

Porque sí, recién ahora se enteraba de que su buena — muy buena — amiga Sorano no iba a presentarse. De hecho, no había tenido intensión alguna de hacerlo, por lo que había podido saber al leer la nota que le había dejado.

Todo había sido una treta para que ella se encontrase con sabía Dios quién y tener una noche "apasionante" por primera vez en su patética vida — palabra textuales de la maga de ojos azules —.

— ¿Qué haces tú, aquí? — preguntó cuando su voz pareció regresar a sus cuerdas vocales.

Erick se limitó a sonreír, con la misma sonrisa burlona que siempre ponía cuando hablaban. La misma que la exasperaba hasta niveles insospechados. Sin siquiera responder o preguntar si podía, el pelirrojo se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

— Tú sabes a que vine.

No, no y mil veces no.

Sorano estaba loca, se dijo, no había manera de que ella tuviera una cita con el Dragon Slayer.

— ¡Yo no sé nada! — dijo en un estúpido impulso.

— Puedo oírlo — su rostro pareció reflejar su confusión puesto que siguió — mientes.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, simplemente no podía con él. Intentó levantarse puesto que no veía una razón para quedarse. Sin embargo, la mano de su compañero se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, impidiendo su huida.

— Es una cena gratis — dijo como si eso fuera una razón para que se quedara — además hay algo que tú no sabes — su voz se torno casi misteriosa — y puedo oírlo — como empezaba a odiar esa maldita frase — te importa.

Dudó un momento, no tenía nada de malo cenar con un compañero, aun cuando el encuentro hubiera sido organizado con otros fines. Además, había ido para fortalecer su relación con la maga albina, bien podía intentarlo con Erick.

— Esta bien — se rindió, lo que causo el regreso de su sonrisa burlona. Se sentó de nueva cuenta, antes de que se arrepintiera de la decisión.

Se quedaron en un silencio que le fue incómodo, quería decir algo pero al pelirrojo no parecía molestarle la situación.

— ¿Sabes...

— El dueño está interesado en Angel — comenzó a hablar, explicándole justo lo que iba a preguntarle — así que cuando ella le pide algo no se niega.

Ahora entendía cómo es que la maga estaba tan segura de que no habría ningún problema si se presentaban en el lugar. Si el dueño hacía todo lo que deseaba era obvio que no iba a dejar que nadie las viera, por lo que les había dejado fácilmente aquella sala privada.

— Ya veo.

Se sintió frustrada al no poder entablar una conversación con su acompañante, aunque si iba a adivinar lo que preguntaría antes de que lo dijera no veía el caso.

Jugueteó con la servilleta de tela color vino que tenía en el regazo, — ¿y por qué estás aquí? — no logró contenerse o evitar preguntarlo.

Dio gracias porque esta vez no la había interrumpido. El pelirrojo no respondió de inmediato, se había quedado mirándola fijamente durante un par de segundos, acción que la había hecho arquear un ceja.

— Tengo hambre — soltó con una sonrisa que no daba respaldo a esa justificación.

Meredy quiso golpear su rostro contra la mesa, ella no tenía la misma paciencia que Jellal y eso lo sabía su compañero de cena; por eso es que se la pasaba molestándola.

El mesero — mismo que anteriormente le había entregado la "conmovedora" carta de Sorano— se acerco con paso silencioso, por su apariencia indiferente así como su rostro inexpresivo le hizo preguntarse si no era un asesino a sueldo o algo parecido.

Cobra pidió enseguida, ordenando lo más caro del menú que apenas había llegado a sus manos. Ella estaba tentada a marcharse, aprovechando la situación pero una parte suya quería hacer lo que el dragon slayer había sugerido, quedarse y obtener una cena gratis.

Su estomago gruño en un vergonzoso pedido de alimento, las dos miradas masculinas cayeron encima de ella por lo que pidió lo primero que vio en el menú. Así como había aparecido, el mesero se fue, dejándolos en el silencio que tanto odiaba.

— ¿Cómo te convenció Sorano? — si no iba a querer aclarar el porqué de su presencia por lo menos intentaría sacarle el modo en que había aceptado.

— Me provocó un dolor de oídos cuando me gritó por negarme la primera vez — aquella era una respuesta muy banal.

La actitud que había tomado le pareció sospechosa, el mago era difícil de mandar, incluso el Fernandez tenía problemas para que aceptara ir a misiones; el hecho de que la albina hubiera podido convencerlo con tan poco era extraño.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era la primera vez, desde hacía unos meses atrás el dragon slayer se había comenzado a comportar de aquella forma con la Aguria. Hacía lo que le pedía luego de un poco de gritos y discusión, probablemente para no levantar sospechas pero de igual modo era notorio.

Una curiosa hipotesis se formó en su mente, quizá estuviera equivocada pero tenía un presentimiento.

Se quedó meditando el asunto sin notar que en ese lapsus de tiempo su cena había llegado a la mesa y que Erick se encontraba devorando ya la suya.

— Te gusta — declaró en voz alta, captando la atención de su acompañante.

Esta vez fue su turno de esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

El bárbaro tragó la comida que tenía en la boca, se notaba que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

— ¿Qué?

— Sorano — dijo ensanchando más la sonrisa, — te gusta.

El hombre comenzó a reír de forma estruendosa, como si lo que había dicho hubiera sido un chiste pero ni así cambió de opinión.

— Te preguntaría si bromeas pero no necesito escucharte para saber que no — habló una vez la risa se le terminó.

— Creí que te gustaba Kinana.

No sabía quién era la chica pero había logrado oír el nombre de labios del propio Cobra. Por su lado, el susodicho se tenso e hizo una mueca que le recordó a Jellal aun cuando eran completamente diferentes.

— Era mi mascota nada más — aclaró aunque intuyó que eso no era del todo cierto.

— Entonces Sorano sí te gusta — insistió.

— No — volvió a tomar un trozo de carne con el tenedor y lo comió.

— Te gusta — reiteró — se te nota.

El pelirrojo suspiro casi exasperado. — Solo quiero tirármela.

— ¡Erick! — protestó por el comentario, no es que le diera pena hablar de eso pero no necesitaba conocer esa información.

De nueva cuenta el mago rió, a su costa esta vez.

— Ella no me gusta pero esta buena — explicó como si las dos cosas fueran diferentes y ella no pudiera notarlo — se llama atracción.

— No necesito clases de vocabulario — se quejó — para que solo te atraiga haces mucho por complacerla.

La mirada oscura se posó en ella y de pronto tuvo la impresión de que había errado.

— No estoy aquí por Angel, sino por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

Odiaba que estuviera yéndose por las ramas. Antes de decir algo más, le lanzó un sobre blanco.

— Ábrelo — ordenó.

Obedeció más por la curiosidad que por el mandato. Sacó el papel del interior dejando el sobre al lado de su plato; desdobló la hoja, notando en primera instancia que había sido escrita por la maga estelar — su letra ya le era inconfundible —.

El mensaje le era confuso y no termino de entenderlo.

— El sirenito de hielo no quiso venir — habló de pronto — creyó que era Angel quien quería salir con él.

El apodo la confundió en un primer momento pero no tardó en saber de quien hablaba. Ahora entendía porque es que la maga albina había hecho tanto énfasis en la palabra "apasionante".

— ¿Por qué Sorano...

— Ella tenía una hermana menor — la interrumpió — todos creemos que se la recuerdas.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, aquello no lo sabía y ahora entendía un poco del porqué la Aguria la evitaba.

También se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre sus compañeros, aunque Richard y Racer fueran los más habladores no solían hablar de su pasado, al menos no el segundo, ya que el mago de tierra si lo había hecho una vez.

— ¿Vas a comer algo? — casi brincó por la interrupción en sus pensamientos — no quiero escuchar a tu estomago otra vez.

— ¡Cállate! — no podía creer que el pelirrojo se cargara el ambiente tan sentimental con tan solo una frase.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que su hambre seguía intacta. Tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer.

— Y ¿cuándo se lo dirás? — preguntó luego de pasar bocado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuándo le dirás a Sorano que te la quieres tirar? — ya había tenido suficientes razones para querer relacionarse con ellos y ahora tenía a Erick enfrente, tenía que aprovechar, solo tenía que hablar su mismo lenguaje.

— Cuando tú te tires al sirenito de hielo.

— Me lo tirare pronto — informó y ambos rieron esta vez.

Al final la cena no había sido mala, a pesar de las bromas pesadas de Cobra se la había pasado bien. El único problema había sido huir, puesto que la cena resulto no ser gratis y ninguno traía dinero suficiente para pagar — y con eso quería decir que ella no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar, Erick no tenía ni un jewel encima —.

.

* * *

.

— No puedo creer que nos fuéramos sin pagar.

La falta no era tan grave pero igual no podía dejar de pensar que había hecho mal.

— Ese lugar tiene muchos lazos con el bajo mundo — dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba a su lado en completa calma — tienen dinero de sobra, el que no hayamos pagado no los hará quebrar.

— Se supone que nos estamos redimiendo y justo me haces hacer lo contrario.

— Sorano pagará por nosotros — su sonrisa burlona regreso a su boca y eso la hizo reír.

— Te provocará otro dolor de oídos cuando se entere.

A ambos más bien.

— Diré que fue tu idea _hermanita_ — el dragon slayer no llevaba más de una hora llamándola con aquel mote y ya le era insufrible.

Ya deseaba no haberse enterado de aquel detalle por parte de Cobra, era mejor no saber que Sorano le tenía estima.

— Yo diré que fue tuya — replicó — porque lo fue.

Estaba casi segura de que nadie pensaría lo contrario, de ella y el pelirrojo era obvio quien tenía más credibilidad.

A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar el lugar donde habían instalado su base de operaciones — nombre científico que Jellal le había puesto a su casa —. Tenía ganas de llegar por fin y descansar luego de tan largo viaje.

Empero, su compañero se detuvo de pronto.

— Puedo oírlo — no pareció muy contento al decirlo.

— ¿Qué oyes? — preguntó confusa.

— Problemas para ti _hermanita_.

Sin dejarle decir algo más el pelirrojo pasó su brazo por su cuello y la arrastró el camino faltante hasta la entrada. Entonces se dio cuenta del porqué de sus palabras. Frente a ellos, dos personas albinas aguardaban su llegada.

Y por sus expresiones era claro que ninguno de los dos estaba feliz, menos al verlos tan cerca el uno del otro.

En ese momento supo que los problemas iban a ser peores que un simple dolor de oídos.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Debo aclarar que el Cobra x Kinana no es lo mío pero igual no me molesta, el comentario de Erick fue más para salvarse de la situación así que espero nadie se lo tome a pecho.**

 **Investigue mucho sobre las citas a ciegas pues no estaba segura de que estaba abordando el tema tan bien como había creído, pero luego me di cuenta de que a final de cuentas si hay una cita a ciegas por lo que entrego el OS, sé que me hice un lío y posiblemente no es lo mejor que pude haber hecho pero ya tenía la idea y la mitad del fic escrito así que no los quería desechar.**

 **Disculpen si Cobra me salió muy OoC, realmente nunca lo había escrito y fue algo extraño, creo que termine haciéndolo a lo Gajeel -culpa de su spin off XDD- igual espero que no sea tan catastrófico como para que quieran lincharme.**

 **En fin... no tengo más que decir salvo...**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
